


Finding You

by thecarlysutra



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Searching, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: Eleven thinks of the butterfly.





	Finding You

  
Eleven thinks of the butterfly. She couldn’t feel it—its tiny legs as it landed on her arm, the disturbance of air as its shimmering wings beat by her face—but it had looked so real.

It had been magic.

When she was very young, Papa would read her fairytales and nursery rhymes. There had been pumpkins turned into coaches, girls into sleek white foxes, wishes granted and wishes twisted. She had loved them all, but she had never really believed in magic.

What she could do wasn’t magic. It was something within her; she did it the same way athletes ran or swam or jumped. She had been conditioned to it, and it took effort, but it was a part of her. Not like magic. Magic was a part of something else—something divine, perhaps. 

Eleven doesn’t think much about the divine.

But she does think about the butterfly. And sometimes, she will close her eyes at night, and she will find Kali out there in the dark, fighting, always fighting, her nose bleeding usually, her knuckles bleeding sometimes. Kali took this world with her teeth, which is not something El quite understands, but she goes out, night after night, and she finds her.  



End file.
